


The Creche Master

by avarand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CrecheMasterAnakin, F/F, Fluff, M/M, kid!Ahsoka, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Anakin is found at fourteen and trains at the Temple for a non-Jedi role. Surprising no one, he decides to be Creche Master. And there's a certain Knight who hangs around but that can't happen. Can it?





	The Creche Master

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted under a different title and I wasn't happy with it. So I took it down, reworked it, and decided what the hell, these boys deserve more fluff with all the angst they get.

When Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice found Anakin Skywalker, he was almost fourteen. Born into slavery, he’d bought his and his mother’s freedom only a few years ago through dangerous pursuits such as podracing and gambling. Though nearly the age of Padme Amidala, he’d treated her like any other offworlder and been largely uninterested. 

Someone in town had however, directed Qui-Gon to the young man for mechanical appraisal and work. Almost disinterestedly he’d told the long haired man that it would take at least a week to get the parts. Qui-Gon had sensed his Force presence but it had felt dormant, like an unused instrument. But then a Dug had come in, smacking a young slave child about and the boy’s presence had flared to life. He’d intervened angrily, swearing in Huttese until the Dug left and the boy was safe. Anakin had sat with the boy, showing him ‘magic’ tricks and talking with him in calming tones until he was settled enough to return home on his own. 

Anakin had felt himself being watched and given Qui-Gon and the Queen’s handmaiden a steady “back off” look. But Qui-Gon had felt a stronger presence in that moment than he’d ever felt in his life. He knew the young man had a place at the Temple, he just had to convince him and the Council of that. 

Over the days he spent on Tatooine, Qui-Gon approached the boy and told him he was from the Jedi Council. He felt the boy’s interest peak but not enough to be truly impressed. When he broached the topic of Anakin coming with him, he’d become suspicious and said that he and his mother were fine. Even Padme, who Qui-Gon had learned was actually the Queen, had been unable to sway the boy. However Qui-Gon knew his own apprentice to be a very skilled negotiator. 

So parts nearly ready, Obi-Wan had come with his Master to the small outpost. Anakin was once again with small Twi’lek boy from earlier, pointing out common starship parts on a data pad. He looked up as the pair entered, streaks of grease in his hair and expression wary. 

“Anakin, nice to see you again.” Qui-Gon said. “This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

Anakin nodded but kept his arm around the child and didn’t rise to meet them. 

“Nice to meet you. Parts should be here tomorrow and if I can get an extra pair of hands it won’t take long to install ‘em.” 

“You must be quite a mechanic,” Obi-Wan said evenly. 

“I am.” He told the Twi’lek child something in Huttese and the boy scurried off. Anakin stood. “I’m not coming with you. I hate this planet but my mom is here and I wouldn’t just leave her behind. And I don’t want to be a Jedi. I know what I can do with the Force and I’m not some monk. I’m fixing your ship for a price. That’s it.” 

Where Qui-Gon frowned, Obi-Wan smiled. “It would be fairly heinous to break a family up like that. And the Temple doesn’t train anyone in the Jedi ways after the age of five or so. However the Temple might be able to find a place for you. And your mother. Only if you were interested, of course.” 

Anakin looked curious for the first time. “Me and my mom? You swear it?” 

Obi-Wan took in the boy’s dirty-blonde hair, grey coveralls, and suspicious blue eyes. 

“We swear it. Either both of you or neither.” Qui-Gon worked hard to keep his face neutral. 

“So what would I do? It’s not like you don’t have mechanics at a Jedi Temple.” 

“We do have mechanics. However what’s harder to come by are Force Sensitive people who can be teachers, healers, and trainers.” 

“And if I get there and I don’t want to do any of that?”

“No one would keep you or your mother there. You’d be able to leave anytime.” 

The young man took a long moment to assess both strangers. “Come over for dinner tomorrow. All three of you. Seven local time.”

Obi-Wan nodded and the two men left, leaving Anakin to think as he finished his day’s work. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the hangar, Qui-Gon wasn’t sure what his apprentice had said exactly or why. “What were you thinking? We can’t guarantee the boy and his mother a place at the Temple!” Qui-Gon hissed. 

“Master, someone that attached to the only family they have can’t be taken from them. It’s why we take younglings so early. I know you think he’d be suited to Jedi training but the Council wouldn’t allow it and more importantly, the boy doesn’t want it. If you truly think his path is with the Jedi, the only way he’ll stay is if his mother comes as well. And honestly, it’s not as though the Council couldn’t afford to place her somewhere and give the both of them a room. It’s been done before.”

Qui-Gon sighed and smiled. “When did I raise a padawan capable of independent thought instead of someone who just agreed with me?” 

Obi-Wan laughed. “Some time ago, I’m afraid.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, after most of the parts had been installed in their ship and Anakin and Obi-Wan were quite tired from the effort, Anakin led the odd group to his home. It wasn’t far from the hangar and the walk was mostly silent. Inside however was a different story. Several children ran around, playing some form of tag and laughing as Anakin set his things down to wash up and help his mother cook. 

“Are these your siblings?” Qui-Gon asked nervously. 

“No,” Anakin laughed, picking up a small girl attached herself to his leg. “They come here when their parents are at work. Or just because.” He set the girl down in a chair and gave her a worn datapad to play with. It looked like a language based game. 

“Ani!” The girl said. “What’s a sleemo?” 

Anakin laughed over the spices he was mixing and told her, then told her to not get caught saying it. 

There wasn’t much food but what rice, flatbread, and meat there was was passed around. No one in the household went without and the youngest were served first. 

“You’re very kind to open your home like this,” Padme said demurely. 

“Oh, I love the company but it’s all Ani’s doing. He takes people in, always has.” The children had all gone home by the time dinner was over but they had left toys laying about. 

“It’s what you have to do,” Anakin said. “Give what you have or live alone, like the slavers.” 

“A very good philosophy,” Obi-Wan agreed. 

Qui-Gon figured it was time to get down to the issue at hand. 

“Shmi, we know Anakin has a very strong Force signature.” 

“Yes, he’s told me of your interest in him. But if he doesn’t want to go I won’t make him.” 

“We wouldn’t make someone live at the Temple against their will. In fact, we were hoping that both of you would come with us. Anakin wouldn’t be a Jedi. But he could still train in the Force and provide valuable services in exchange for a living wage. As could you. The Temple employs many people in a multitude of positions. We’d provide housing as well. And if you were unhappy you’d be free to leave.” 

“Just like that, the both of us could go?” 

“Yes. We have enough room on our ship. It would be tight but manageable. Anakin’s strength in the Force is a rare thing.” 

“What do you think, Ani?” His mother asked seriously. 

“I think it would be good. I’ve always said I wanted to get out of Tatooine. We could live somewhere without worrying about sand destroying our teeth and make real credits instead of bartering.” He tried to hide his excitement to give his mom a neutral field, but leaving the land of slavers and early death could only be good for them. He wished he could free the entire planet and he’d miss the kids he watched out for, but that was the way of things. 

“What?” Shmi smirked. “And leave all this behind? But I could use a change of scenery myself. Looks like you have your answer, Master Jinn.”

“Please, call me Qui-Gon,” he smiled kindly. 

When Anakin went to bed he could hardly believe it. He’d finally be leaving, heading into the stars he looked at so wistfully. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight back to Coruscant had been short and only slightly uncomfortable given the number of people in the cruiser. 

Anakin found he liked talking to Padme but not about politics. However she was happy to talk about her life on Naboo. He very much wanted to see the mountains and lakes someday and she promised to host him. 

He asked Qui-Gon a frustrating amount of questions about how kyber worked because it didn’t make sense that a tiny crystal was an energy source. And he delighted in teasing Obi-Wan about how he piloted like an old lady. The way the padawan’s cheeks would flush red in adamant refusal made Anakin’s stomach swoop happily. 

When they arrived on Coruscant they were taken directly to the Jedi Council. Anakin felt like he was being presented for auction all over again, with the the stern looks from the Council Members and the way Qui-Gon talked about him. 

Yoda looked at him directly, at least. “Hm, strong in the Force you are. Very strong.” The old Master said from his hover chair. “And yet a Jedi you are not destined to be. Wonder I do, what it is you wish for yourself?” 

Anakin wasn’t sure what to say. “I protect people. I mean I always have. I want to keep doing that, somehow. Qui-Gon mentioned healing and I might be good at that. I mean I’ve healed myself from things I know I shouldn’t have walked away from so Healing others would be good. And I like teaching. On Tatooine I taught the younglings lots of things. Languages, games, how sneak around their Masters, even cooking. And mom’s really smart. She can keep huge numbers in her head and was really good at running books. And she’s an artist.” His mother had been able to etch out complex portraits and scene with nearly anything. Metal tools, bits of charcoal when she got them. He was babbling but he didn’t know what to say or how the Temple worked.

“On trial, you are not,” Yoda smiled. “Choose right away, you do not have to. Classes you will be assigned, and your own talents and passions you will find. Learn and train, and your choosing will be your own. For your mother, need we have of a record keeper. Discuss it with her, Master Nu will tomorrow. For now, a room you will share until ready to live fully as part of the Temple you are.” The small Master handed Qui-Gon a data pad and instructed him to get Anakin and his mother settled, as he and Obi-Wan would be off on another mission before too long. 

The Temple was huge and Anakin couldn’t wait to go explore it. The rooms he and his mother were given were nice. They were shown where the communal cantina was and Shmi relaxed in their new space as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon briefly showed Anakin where his classes would be. He’d be taking a Healing class as well as galactic history, something called geopolitics, mechanics, and self-defense. Qui-Gon said it wouldn’t be the kind of fighting Jedi did but Anakin was still excited. 

When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bid him farewell he hugged each of them in an uncharacteristic display of affection. 

“Thanks,” he said. “And don’t let Obi-Wan pilot like an old lady!” He closed the door to the sound of Obi-Wan’s sputtering. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly two years before Anakin saw Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon again. He’d just turned sixteen and had advanced in his training. He’d shown great proficiency in Healing and had also become a certified pilot. While he appreciated his history classes at times, he wasn’t about to become an Archivist like Master Nu. His mother worked with her closely and while the women were good friends, that wasn’t the life for him. 

Healing appealed to him, as did combat training. He didn’t think it was fair that only Jedi got ‘sabers but it wasn’t like the galaxy lacked for weapons. He had another year before he had to officially declare a profession and specialize his learning. He had friends, too, which was new. Well, friends his age at least. There was a girl named Barriss who had left being a padawan to focus solely on Healing and once he’d gotten to know her they’d become close friends. There were other non-Jedi learners as well. There was a boy a year older than him in his mechanics classes named Sai who he sometimes met for a drink outside the Temple. Sai was going to be a pilot escort for missions and encouraged Anakin to do the same, but he wasn’t so sure. He liked Temple life, even if it got too quiet sometimes. And he had Ahsoka, who was a youngling hellbent on becoming the greatest Jedi Master ever. In her words. She was eight and Anakin adored her. 

He volunteered for shifts supervising the younglings frequently and it felt like being home in a good way. He often went out of his way to get them small trinkets in the city to remind them of their homeworlds. Not that they lacked for anything at the Temple but he loved doting on them. He smuggled candy in as well and spent time with each youngling, encouraging their passions. And sometimes he encouraged their pranks, though he was careful to never be caught doing so. And really. He had no idea how a youngling would even acquire a complicated datapad capable of hacking into the larger Temple network. He definitely didn’t know how another one would have run what had appeared to be a diversion with a badly programmed droid who shrieked angrily as the first youngling sent out mass messages to Masters containing badly ‘shopped images of the Jedi Council playing strip Sabacc. 

He was overseeing two younglings working on their dodging and rolling techniques when the pair of familiar faces approached him. 

“Anakin, I’m happy to see you enjoying Temple life.” Qui-Gon smiled. 

“Thank you,” Anakin said sincerely. He no longer had to look up at either man as he’d hit a massive growth spurt last year and was over six feet tall now. Obi-Wan seemed especially surprised by his appearance. 

“I hear you’re doing well in your classes, especially Healing.” 

“Yes. And combat and software design. I even teach a few mechanics classes for younglings these days.” 

“As I saw evidence by a particular image of the Council playing Sabacc.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Anakin said, almost hiding his smirk. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to check in on an old friend while I had the chance,” Qui-Gon replied. “And Obi-Wan is here to take the last of his Trials.” 

“Congratulations!” Anakin beamed. “I hope it’s not on piloting.” 

Obi-Wan only smiled fondly, the older man no longer bothered by his jabs. 

“Actually,” Qui-Gon said, “I’d like to say hello to your mother. Is she in the Archives with Master Nu?” 

“Yeah,” Anakin said. “She should be there until six or seven standard time.” Qui-Gon nodded and was off. 

“So when do you take your Trials?” Anakin asked the man in front of him. 

“I’m unsure of specifically when. Given the political tides turning towards war, much is unclear these days.” 

Anakin noticed the creases in Obi-Wan’s eyes, the way he seemed ready to fall over in his rigid posture. 

“I can Heal some of those back aches for you if you want,” Anakin smiled. “I was going to go out tonight and grab dinner for me and mom from a place near here. You look like you could use a good meal though. Want to come?”

“Actually a distraction from politics and Trials would be very welcomed.” Obi-Wan said, radiating relief. 

“Good. Do you know Dex’s?” 

Obi-Wan beamed. “I love Dex’s. Meet you in the main entrance in two standard hours?”

“You bet,” Anakin smiled. His stomach did not still do the swoop thing around Obi-Wan. In the same way he knew nothing about the Council Sabacc picture. He sighed. He was screwed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner at Dex’s was surprisingly not awkward. Obi-Wan talked about his missions, how busy they’d been, how they’d faced down a Sith. 

Anakin was impressed. “If you faced a Sith you must be ready for your Trials. I want to be a certified Healer but I don’t know if I’ll ever master meditation enough to do the really serious stuff. My friend Barriss is so good at it though. She’s helping me with the meditation part.” 

“I can try and help you while while I’m here. We should be here for at least two weeks. Though you seem quite busy with the younglings.”  
Anakin grinned. “They’re pretty great. They’re so excited about everything and eager to learn. It makes me look forward to being a dad someday.” 

Obi-Wan gave him a strange look at that. 

“I mean not now, obviously. I’m sixteen,” He nervously re-tied his hair which was now just short of his shoulders. “But Healers and Teachers are allowed to have families.” 

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said quickly. “I was just thinking of your home on Tatooine and all the children in it. You’d be an excellent parent.” 

Anakin smiled again. “Thanks. But it is far off. For now I’m happy to be living at the Temple. And you were the only reason I left Tatooine when it came down to it. So I suppose I have you to thank for that.”

Obi-Wan blushed. “I just did the reasonable thing. But I am very glad it worked out.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as usual, Anakin could be found spending his afternoon in the Crèche. Ahsoka was currently braiding his hair as she’d become somewhat fascinated with follicles that some humanoids produced. A human youngling was teaching her a technique called double-braiding. 

And of course that’s when Obi-Wan found him. The older man grinned broadly at having caught Anakin at the mercy of younglings. 

“Getting a makeover?” Obi-Wan joked. 

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and glowered. “I am braiding his hair! It’s important! Padawans with no hair wouldn’t understand!” 

“You don’t have any hair,” Obi-Wan countered. 

“Of course I don’t! I’m more civilized. I’m doing Anakin a favor. He looks prettier this way.” 

Anakin shrugged helplessly as Ahsoka finished her work. “She is the expert on what’s pretty.” He said, appeasing the Togruta girl. 

“Done!” The girl announced haughtily. 

“Well,” he asked Obi-Wan, “am I prettier now?” 

Obi-Wan pretended to consider the question for a bit. “I think so, yes.” 

“See?” Ahsoka gloated. “I’m a master. You’re welcome.” And she ran off with her human friend. 

Anakin laughed and shook the braids out with his fingers, noticing how Obi-Wan stared as he did. “Still killing time before your Trials?” 

“Yes. Though that was quite something.” 

“She’s like the kid sister I never knew I wanted,” Anakin grinned. “Oh, I made you something.” 

He nervously handed the small necklace over. He’d stayed up nearly all night carving it. His mother had asked who had him so worked up but he’d blushed and put her off. 

“I don’t expect you to wear it,” he said. “It’s just...it’s for good luck. On Tatooine people would give them for major life events. I figure you taking your Trials is one. It’s called a Japor Snippet.”

Obi-Wan examined the small carving with the leather cord. It had obviously taken skill and time. “Thank you,” he said honestly. “No one’s ever given me anything like this.” 

Anakin smiled awkwardly and ducked his head. He was combat trained and he would not blush, dammit! 

He was saved by Obi-Wan’s comm going off. “Guess Master Qui-Gon needs me. Thank you, again, I’ll carry it always. Oh, I came to ask about meditating together. I could meet you tomorrow evening in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.” 

Anakin agreed and watched Obi-Wan go.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin wasn’t nervous as he waited by the entrance to the room. He wasn’t. It would be just like meditating with Barriss. 

He felt Obi-Wan approaching before he saw him and was a bit surprised to notice the leather cord around his neck and the top of the Snippet peaking out above his robes. 

“So, what do you need help with for meditation?” Obi-Wan asked, leading them into the room. 

“Feeling blood meridians and if they’re working properly. I can meditate enough to feel organ systems but if I can’t get meridians I’ll never be able to Heal nerve damage.” He noticed that instead of the larger fountains which drew more people, Obi-Wan was taking them to a more secluded area with soft grass. “When I first came here I thought it was such a waste of water,” Anakin mused. “I couldn’t fathom a planet where everyone had enough water all the time.” 

“I suppose it would take some getting used to,” Obi-Wan agreed, removing his shoes and sitting in the grass. Anakin did the same and they faced each other in lotus pose. “So, when you try to focus on meridians, what happens?”

“Mostly a whole lot of nothing. I get a sense of blood pumping and I can sense the heart chambers, but outside of that it’s just...noise.”

“Hm. Alright. Try with me and we’ll take it from there.”

Anakin closed his eyes and focused on the presence in front of him. He found it easily. He could feel the lungs, heart, and other major organs and how they were working, healthy and in harmony. Likewise he had no problem sensing muscle groups. He focused on the steady beat of the heart like they were taught to in class, felt it’s chambers, and tried to feel the meridians. But he just couldn’t. Meridians weren’t tangible so it felt like trying to listen to silence. 

“Focus on my heart again,” Obi-Wan instructed. “But instead of trying to sense blood, focus on sensing on energy. Meridians are as much about energy as they are about fluids, if not more so.”

Anakin frowned. The Healing Masters said that energy was harder to feel and not as necessary. But he wouldn’t lose anything by trying. With his concentration on Obi-Wan’s heart, he sat and focused on the thrum of energy it produced. Then he followed it like feeling a knot turn into fine threads and finally reached through the Force. It was like turning on a light! He could feel the meridians so acutely. He found the Twelve Principal ones with no issue at all. He could feel how Obi-Wan’s body pushed and pulled energy along with blood. It was beautiful. 

He opened his eyes, smiling brightly and saw Obi-Wan’s answering smile. He couldn’t believe it had been that easy!

“You have a rare gift,” Obi-Wan said. “Not many people are able to see energy so purely. If you choose to be a Healer you’ll be a highly effective one.” 

“So you know we don’t learn meridians by starting with energy?”

“Yes. But you’ve always been particularly strong with the Force. Your Force signature has so much energy in it that I guessed it might be easier for you to approach the topic head on, as I hear you’re prone to doing.” Obi-Wan smirked a bit at that. 

“My friend Barriss says I lack tact. I prefer to think of it as unapologetic honesty. But she also says it’s why I can’t get a date and I’ll die alone and my loth-cats will eat my body.” 

Obi-Wan laughed loudly at that. “I don’t see you as the eaten-by-loth-cats type.”

“Thank you. Besides, padawans and Jedi don’t date. I don’t see what all the pressure is about.” 

“Well, padawans and Jedi can’t have attachments…” Obi-Wan trailed off a bit slyly. 

“Meaning all the rumors about padawans hooking up are true?” Anakin laughed. 

“Some of them are, undoubtedly. Sex isn’t strictly forbidden but it’s looked down on. Romantic partnerships are definitely forbidden.” 

“Can’t even take someone out to dinner first?” Anakin joked. “My mom would never approve. I think when it comes to the Force I’m better off as a lay person.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“Because I can still get laid.” Anakin grinned triumphantly at making Obi-Wan blush. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was showing some of the younglings how to use the Force to swirl paint colors together to avoid making a mess. Which resulted in them throwing paint with the Force and making a huge mess, but it was still fun. By the end of his session he had every color in the visible spectrum on his robes and fair share of it in his hair. But he also had some artistic endeavors to put up in one of the Creche rooms and a couple that younglings had insisted he take with him. 

Which of course meant he ran into Obi-Wan in the halls. Obi-Wan smiled immediately upon seeing him. “Arts and crafts day?” He grinned. Well, given that the man was seven years older than him and almost a Knight it wasn’t like he needed to impress him. 

“You should come next time,” Anakin said. “You’re missing out on the world of Force Sensitive toddlers throwing paint.” 

“Actually that does sound fun,” Obi-Wan said honestly. 

“Surprise attack!” And suddenly Anakin had a small Togruta girl on his back, pretending to choke him. 

He easily bore her wait. “Snips, it’s not a surprise attack if you yell ‘surprise attack’.” 

“You didn’t see me today!” She said, sounding very offended. 

“I thought you were in classes. And I do have things to do besides spend time with you.” 

“Those things matter less. Sai was looking for you.” 

“What for?” 

“Because he likes you. Which is dumb. You should be teaching me to fight. I’m not sharing you just because some boy has a stupid crush.” 

Anakin didn’t think Sai liked him like that. Though if he did it wouldn’t be the worst thing…

“You’re very demanding for a youngling,” Obi-Wan said casually. 

“Anakin is my friend,” Ahsoka said. “Though he said you helped him with Healing so I guess you’re okay. And you’re a padawan so you’re not gonna do something gross like try and kiss him.” Anakin would not blush. He refused to. 

“Ahsoka, I know you have classes to get to. Don’t skip any this week and I’ll get some of that jerky you like from the markets.” Thankfully she happily ran off at that. 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at Anakin. 

“What? I’ve never claimed to be above bribery. What are you doing in this area of the Temple anyway?”

“Looking for you, actually. Though if you need to meet your...friend I understand.” 

“No, Sai flirts with everyone. He never means it. What’s up?”

“I have nervous energy over not knowing when my Trials are. Qui-Gon mentioned you were petitioning for non-Jedi in the Temple to learn more combat, so I figured I’d see if you wanted to spar.” 

“Definitely,” Anakin grinned. “Though, I should wash this off first,” he said, feeling the drying paint in his hair. “It won’t take long. You can come my place if you don’t want to wait in the gym.”

Obi-Wan nodded and the continued down the corridor. “My Master has been spending a lot of time in the Archives lately.” Obi-Wan said innocently. 

“Oh, believe me, I hear about it from mom. I try not to but I do.” Obi-Wan laughed. 

“Not a fan of the idea of your mother finding someone?” 

“I mean of course I want her to be happy,” Anakin said seriously. “And I know she likes Qui-Gon, but it’s not like they could be together.” 

“No, that’s true.” Obi-Wan said soberly. 

“I mean I like Qui-Gon. But anyone who hurts my mom is going to be in serious trouble. I have Ahsoka and an army of five year olds. I will use them if I have to.” 

“I don’t doubt that at all,” Obi-Wan said, following Anakin inside. 

“I’ll be quick,” Anakin said, heading for the ‘fresher. 

Obi-Wan sat on the couch and took in the common room. It wasn’t totally different from the rooms he shared with Qui-Gon but it was larger and clearly more lived in. There was an easel with a painting-in progress on it that must be Shmi’s. It looked like a very nice landscape. There were several drawings and works of art from younglings with various misspellings of Anakin’s name in different languages. Datapads from Anakin’s classes, mechanical parts on nearly every surface, and a kitchen that was well stocked. 

Obi-Wan reflected that Anakin was quite something. He was incredibly compassionate as well as intelligent. The way he cared for the younglings was frankly adorable. He was grateful that Anakin was allowed to use his sense of justice to care for others. He would have chafed horribly under the Jedi Code. Not that Obi-Wan didn’t have his own issues with it. He’d thought things like jealousy were behind him but the idea of Anakin being with someone had sat badly with him. Which was ridiculous. Anakin was sixteen. He should be dating and having those experiences. Obi-Wan would have been too old for him anyway. He was twenty three and shouldn’t be interested in someone Anakin’s age. It was practically predatory. 

Which of course was when Anakin exited the ‘fresher in nothing but a towel. Obi-Wan willed himself to not think of the broad shoulders and the way drops of water looked sliding down Anakin’s back.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was panting and knew he’d be sore for days, but it was worth it. Practicing grappling and combat drills with Obi-Was was more intense than his regular combat classes. Obi-Wan had so much experience fighting in the field. He was surprisingly well muscled under his robes. Which Anakin wasn’t phased by at all. 

After nearly three hours of getting his ass kicked Anakin was glad that at least Obi-Wan was sweating, too. He really needed to have a word with the Council about training non-Jedi. 

Obi-Wan lunged but Anakin recognized it as a feint and swept his leg, using his weight to roll the other man and pin him underneath. It was one of the few wins he’d had during their session. 

“Well done,” Obi-Wan panted. Anakin was enjoying the feeling of having the man underneath him a bit too much and quickly stood before that fact became evident. “Call it a day?” 

Anakin nodded, pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead. 

“You’re quite good,” Obi-Wan said, handing him a bottle of water and taking one for himself. 

“Are you kidding? You kicked my ass.” The water was much needed.

“But for someone with only two years of training and no experience fighting in the field, you still made me work for those wins. You’re better than you think you are.” 

“When you’re a Knight you should put in a word with the Council that non-Jedi Force Sensitives need more combat training.” 

“Why exactly do you want more training? Not that I’m against it, I’m just curious.” 

“I mean we’re the ones who are always here. If someone attacked the Temple, we’d need to know how to really defend it. Creche Master Tia is great, but if it was just her and someone attacked a youngling, well she hardly has any combat training at all. I know it sounds paranoid but no one thinks an emergency will happen until it does. On Tatooine you always had to think that way.” 

“That does make sense. I promise I’ll try to use whatever meager influence I have as a Knight to put the idea before the Council.” 

“Really? You’re the best, thanks.” Anakin smiled. He missed the way Obi-Wan was blindsided by his happiness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Anakin was exhausted. He’d just finished one of his Healing exams. Thanks to Obi-Wan he’d passed with flying colors. He could now feel meridians in humanoids of all kinds. It was so easy now. Force signatures in general were easier now that he could ‘see’ energy. Heading to his rooms to he planned to pass out properly and later meet with Barriss to celebrate. Except on his way there he ran into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan who no longer had a braid.

“You’re a Knight!” Anakin grinned, hugging his friend. 

“I am,” Obi-Wan said happily. “I’m supposed to spend tonight meditating, but perhaps tomorrow we could meet, grab food at Dex’s before I’m redeployed?” 

“Of course,” Anakin agreed happily. 

If Barriss asked him why he was so happy that night, it was strictly because of his Healing exam. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he met Obi-Wan he was still exuberant. “We’re both celebrating,” he explained, ordering two beers. “I passed my Healing exams on meridians, and you’re a Knight.” 

Obi-Wan happily clinked their glasses together. “I think it helped you know, the Japor Snippet.” he held the charm out above his robes and Anakin told himself he didn’t feel his heart skip a beat. 

He did blush though. “I’m glad. But you got there on your own. Hell, even Master Windu likes you and he doesn’t like anyone.” 

“He likes you as well,” Obi-Wan said. “He just doesn’t show it.” 

“I guess the Sabacc photo didn’t help me there. Oh, I think I know what I want to specialize in,” Anakin said nervously. He hadn’t voiced this to anyone else yet. 

“Oh, and what’s that?” 

“I want to be Crèche Master. I mean, I know it sounds lame, but I love spending time with the kids and helping them learn whatever they want to learn about. I love that the most boring thing in the galaxy can be new because it’s new to them.” 

“That’s fantastic,” Obi-Wan replied earnestly. “You have it in you to nurture life and creativity like that. And it’s clear they love you. I mean you encourage them and not everyone could do that. Plus you’d still learn combat, Healing, all the things you’re interested in. You’d be a fantastic Crèche Master.” 

Anakin smiled for the first time in a few days. Outside of time with the younglings, anyway. “Thanks. My friend joked that it wasn’t dignified but-”

“You’re friend is an idiot,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s an honor and a privilege to watch over the younglings of the Temple and you’d be amazing at it.” 

“Thank you,” Anakin said, meaning it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before long Obi-Wan was shipped off and Anakin had to say goodbye. They hugged somewhat awkwardly and Anakin refused to believe he wanted to kiss the man. 

When he was gone he curled up in his room and his mom made him his favorite soup. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The galaxy moved on, narrowly avoiding war yet coming ever closer to it. Since announcing his intention to be Crèche Master, Anakin’s training in combat and self defense had increased. As had his training in Healing. 

He frequently sparred with Master Windu who came to see him as a worthy opponent if not suited for a ‘saber yet. He was wearing the man down on that though. He agreed that Anakin was well suited for his desired position and saw the value in a Crèche Master be versed in all forms of self defense in the event of an emergency. Anakin often left combat training with bruises but he didn’t mind. 

Once Padme even visited. She spoke to him of life on Naboo and her inability to get away from Sheev Palpatine. Anakin said he had a bad feeling about the man even though he hadn’t met him. Padme’s instincts were usually right, as attested to by her political career. 

Not two weeks later the man himself visited. He pulled Anakin aside when he was meant to be studying the factions of Mandalore. “My boy, why do they have you here, and not out in the field? I have some talent with the Force and you have such a bright presence.”

“I don’t want to be out in the field,” Anakin answered. “I want to be here. I’m training to be Crèche Master.” 

“Crèche Master? Someone so strong training to do nothing more than change diapers?” 

Anakin saw red. “Caring for younglings is a gift and a privilege,” he hissed with venom. “I don’t know what you want here, but you’re not going to find it. Outsiders without a guide aren’t allowed near the younglings.” And with that the would-be Chancellor was escorted by Anakin out of the wing. 

“What a sleemo,” Ahsoka said plainly after he’d left. Anakin had to agree.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anakin turned seventeen he had a night out with his friends. Barriss even drank and Sai bought all the rounds. 

“How can you even afford this?” Anakin slurred. 

“Been saving up,” Sai deflected. “Besides, it’s your Life Day.” Sai really was good looking, Anakin reflected. Objectively. His dark curls and easy smile had more than a few girls at the Temple after him. And he was available. He knew his crush on Obi-Wan was hopeless. The man was a Knight, allowed no attachments. He messaged Obi-Wan still and they talked about their lives, the hope to avoid war. Obi-Wan was nervous about proving he was a good Knight and Anakin assured him he would be. But they could only ever be friends.

When Barriss had called it a night, he’d gone with Sai back to his place. He lived alone as many pilot/mechanics did. His rooms were small as he preferred to be on missions rather than teach and preferred to avoid younglings altogether. He was sweet and charming and Anakin wanted to be charmed. He spent that night in Sai’s bed, telling himself that all the things he was doing were with the person he wanted to be doing them with. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed and he found himself spending more time with Sai. They were dating, he supposed, and they made a handsome pair. And exploring the more physical nature of a relationship was exciting. 

Girls giggled when they kissed in the halls, and his mother asked Sai over for dinner often. Sai was intelligent, independent, and kind. He didn’t look down on Anakin for wanting to be a Crèche Master. Well, only slightly. But they joked about it. Ahsoka didn’t like him though. She frequently told Anakin that “his boyfriend was subpar,” a word she was fond of having learned. 

He did feel that Sai tried to convince him to be take a mission oriented position though. He’d tell stories of his adventures with the Jedi and manage to insinuate how happy he was that his partner was content minding young ones at home. It sat all wrong with Anakin. But it was only sometimes and no relationship was perfect. However when Anakin insisted they spar and beat Sai easily, he’d stopped making those remarks as much.

When Anakin was eighteen Obi-Wan came back to the Temple. He was only there for the week, but he asked for dinner that night. Anakin agreed easily and they met at Dex’s. 

“We’re still holding off a war, narrowly,” Obi-Wan said. “Senator Amidala and Senator Palpatine have been putting in a lot of time on Coruscant.” 

Anakin grimaced, thinking about any one of the young lives he watched over going to war. “That creep Palpatine is good news to no one,” he’d said, stabbing at his dinner. “He’s overbearing and awful. He keeps calling the Crèche directly but thankfully the young ones hang up on him.” 

“Why would he call the Crèche?” Obi-Wan asked seriously. 

“He has some kind of interest in me but it’s odd. He talks to me like he knows me, is far too familiar. I wouldn’t let him near a youngling for a second.” 

Anakin wasn’t Crèche Master yet but he would be soon. The fact that the old man was calling was disturbing to say the least. 

“I’ll investigate him further,” Obi-Wan promised. “He won’t hurt you or anyone, I swear it.”

Anakin was relieved by the promise. When they got back to the Temple Obi-Wan insisted on escorting Anakin to his rooms. 

“I’m safe now, see?” Anakin grinned. 

“Now I do, yes.” Obi-Wan responded, smiling fondly.

“I’ve been training with Mace a lot. If you get a chance we should spar.” 

“I’d like that,” Obi-Wan said. He looked like he was going to say something else when Sai rounded the corner. 

“I was looking for you,” his boyfriend said, reaching up lightly and kissing him on the lips. Anakin returned it but if felt wrong to kiss someone in front of Obi-Wan. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Obi-Wan said, smile not reaching his eyes. 

“I was going to suggest we have a few drinks,” Sai said easily, holding the bottle in his hands up. “I’m Sai, by the way,” Obi-Wan took the proffered hand. “If you’d like to join us the night is still young.” 

“No, thank you. I need to be up early for a Council meeting. Goodnight.” And Obi-Wan set off down the hall. Anakin couldn’t help wanting to ask him to stay. 

He hated that Sai wasn’t enough. He should have been. He was smart, good looking, wanted children someday. But Obi-Wan had always had a way of effecting him. Obi-Wan who was seven years older than him and wasn’t allowed to have a romantic attachment. 

He sighed internally as he let his boyfriend into the empty rooms. His mother was in the Healer’s ward with a fever but nothing serious.

When he and Sai kissed and moved against each other that night he told himself that it was enough. And it almost was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sai was sent off on a mission with two Master and padawan teams. Obi-Wan came by the Creche as Anakin was leaving. 

“I apologize if our time together yesterday interrupted your date,” Obi-Wan said. 

“You don’t have to apologize. Sai and I have been together for awhile and we didn’t have plans. He comes over all the time if he’s not out on a mission.” 

“They kiss a lot. It’s super gross.” Ahsoka said coming up behind them. She was about to turn ten and Anakin almost felt sorry for the Master who saw her through her teen years. 

“I’m told that’s something most couples do,” Obi-Wan said, smiling at the girl. “Oh, I also heard somewhere that you like thimiar jerky.” He produced a pack of it from his robes and Anakin tried not to want to kiss him for having brought Ahsoka something so thoughtful. 

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up and she gladly took the package. “Kissing is still gross,” she said. “But you’d be a better boyfriend for Anakin than Sai.” 

“That’s high praise, indeed.” Obi-Wan noticed Anakin’s blush but didn’t comment on it. 

“Still up for sparring?” Anakin asked. 

Obi-Wan grinned. “Absolutely.”

“I want to watch!” Ahsoka cried out. 

“I guess it could be educational,” Anakin pretended to think about it.

“I haven’t skipped class in weeks! Please?!”

“Alright, come on. And don’t brag to the other kids about it.” 

“YES! Knight Obi-Wan, can I ride on your back?” Anakin was going to tell her that while he gave piggy back rides she couldn’t ask a Knight to, but Obi-Wan just squatted down smiled as she climbed up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the match, which had been exhilarating and very enjoyable, Anakin went to check on his mom.

When he got to her room in the Healer’s he found Qui-Gon already there. “Mom, Qui-Gon,” he nodded. “Feeling any better?” 

“I think so,” his mother said from her bed. She still looked pale to him. 

“Obi-Wan says you have quite a talent with Healing,” Qui-Gon said. 

“He helped me figure out to to sense meridians, but yeah, I like it,” 

“Have you tried sensing your mother’s energy lines?” 

“Oh, it’s just a fever, it’s nothing that requires Healing,” Shmi said. 

“I mean I could try and encourage a faster response by working with the energy,” Anakin said. Healer Che had been impressed with the extent to which he could now sense meridians.

“If you think it would help I wouldn’t say no.” Anakin nodded and took Qui-Gon’s seat. He focused and had a harder time finding meridians that weren’t as tuned into the Force. But eventually he was able to focus. He sensed a blockage spread his hands out over his mother’s abdomen, not touching but hovering just above. After long minutes he had the energy circulating properly again. 

“That actually feels much better somehow,” she smiled at her son. 

“Good. I’ll let you two catch up. I’m wiped from sparring.” Master Che said that everyone’s meridians were more or less the same but it was interesting to feel the difference in someone who wasn’t a Force user. He’d have to discuss it with her next class.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan only had one day left at the Temple before he was back to the field. Anakin was telling himself he was sad because he missed Sai and not because Obi-Wan was leaving. They had plans for dinner that night at Dex’s. 

Anakin was entering the Creche for his shift and was extremely displeased to see Mace Windu there with Senator Palpatine. 

“Master, Senator,” he greeted politely. “What can I do for you?”

“The Senator is on planet for some meetings and stopped by. He’s asked for the Temple’s help in a matter on Naboo and was asking about Temple Healers.”

“I’ve been having some trouble with my back. Old age is not often kind to us. And I’m told you’re an excellent Healer.” The Senator said in the false ‘I’m a kindly grandfather’ tone that grated on Anakin’s nerves. 

“I have a shift here, but I’m sure Healer Che or another learner would be happy to see to your back.” 

“I’m told you have a gift with meridians though and was hoping you might spare a moment.”

“You are very gifted,” Mace said. “Surely it wouldn’t take long to see if there was some energy manipulation you might be able to do.” Anakin would be speaking to Master Windu later about not using him for the whims of Senators. 

“Of course,” Anakin said. “Senator, if you could stand in front of me with your back facing me.” Palpatine did so and Anakin closed his eyes. He felt the presence in front of him, and went through the process of feeling the heart before focusing on the energy. But something was off. It was like feeling a hollow container. It had the right parts, but something was missing somehow. He focused on the energy and reached through the Force with his mind. The meridians were far stronger than they should have been for someone with only ‘mild’ Force Sensitivity. He really needed to talk to Healer Che soon. 

Opening his eyes, Anakin informed the Senator that he didn’t have any energy blockages.

“Ah, well, thank you for your time. If you ever need anything, please do let me know.” 

Anakin only nodded and entered the Creche wing. Something about that man was very off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner that night, Anakin told Obi-Wan about what he’d felt. 

“That’s odd,” Obi-Wan agreed. 

“It’s like he was hiding something. I could feel his meridians but not a Force signature. I’ve only ever heard of that happening with people in comas.” 

“Hm. There is one thing it could be, but it wouldn’t make sense.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Well, if he was actively hiding his Force signature. But he’d need training to do that. It’s not an easy thing to accomplish. I only do it if I might be dealing with a Sith so I’m not tracked. It takes a large amount of energy to sustain.”

“But why hide it?” Anakin stabbed at his curry. 

“I’m not sure. But it’s a bad pattern. Not leaving you alone, using Master Windu to get to you because he knew you wouldn’t see him. I’ll tell Qui-Gon to keep an eye out. He’ll be at the Temple for a bit.” 

“Yeah, he was in mom’s sickroom when I got there.” 

“I’m sorry. I know you worry he’ll hurt her.”

“They’re both adults. But if he does, I will let Ahsoka do whatever she wants to him.”

“That’s a bit terrifying.” 

“I know.”

When they parted ways Anakin hugged Obi-Wan tightly and they both promised to stay in touch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months later and Anakin knew that things with Sai would end soon. He figured that most people’s first relationship didn’t turn out to be their last, but seeing it coming was unpleasant. Sai took on more missions and they talked less, touched less. At least it wasn’t one-sided but it still hurt. 

Eventually Anakin figured he had to pull the bacta patch off. They were walking in the gardens and Anakin said he’d been feeling them drift apart. Sai agreed and said he felt guilty for wanting to take more missions but Anakin said it wasn’t anything to feel guilty over. They hugged and agreed it was best to not see each other for awhile. 

When Anakin got back to his rooms his mom knew with a look what had happened. She made him his favorite soup and gave him extra space. When Anakin was feeling better a few days later she asked in a knowing way if Sai had been the person he made the Japor Snippet for. Anakin only shook his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you think a Master would take me?” Ahsoka asked him nervously. Others in her age range were being chosen and she was worried. 

“I think if a Master doesn’t take you then it speaks badly about the whole Order. Besides, you have years left to be chosen.” 

“I know, but what if I’m not?”

“I’m not a Jedi and I’m not so bad. It’s not the only way to be of use to the Order or to help people.” Thankfully Ahsoka had grown out of her desire to be the best Jedi ever and was approaching things more calmly and realistically. 

“Yeah,” the girl sighed. 

“I bet you get chosen though.”

“Are you really still going away?” 

“I’m only gonna be gone for a week, Snips. But yes, I’m going to see a friend of mine on Naboo.” 

“Is Sai going?” 

“No, we’re not together anymore.” 

“Oh. Are you okay? Can I beat him up?” 

“I’m okay, and no you can’t beat him up. He didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Attachments are weird,” Ahsoka said. 

“No argument here.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naboo was fantastic. Padme had cleared her schedule and Anakin spent the week seeing lush mountains and deep lakes. 

However he got the feeling that Padme wanted more from him than friendship. She was attractive and kind, but when she kissed him while they shared a glass of wine on her balcony, he had to stop her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I can’t, I mean-” 

“You don’t have to explain. You don’t owe me anything. However I hope we can still be friends.” 

“Of course,” he smiled. 

They discussed Palpatine before he left. Padme didn’t like the way he leveraged his wealth and power to influence others. Especially at the Temple. She said he was always poking around the Temple and Anakin told her about what he’d felt when he had been asked to sort the man’s back out. 

“What if he is hiding his signature?” Padme asked. “He hides a lot. He plays things close to the chest and he has everyone fooled thinking he’s a progressive old man. No one really knows what happened to his family. And he uses his private bank accounts to fund trips to the Outer Rim. There’s something he doesn’t want known.” 

“If he’s hiding his signature then it means he has training. But he wasn’t trained at the Temple. And it’s not like there are Jedi roaming the galaxy teaching advanced techniques like that.” 

Something occurred to him. It was a scary idea, but it was possible.

“What is it?” Padme asked. 

“I don’t have proof. But what if he’s hiding his signature because he’s a Sith?” 

“But Sith are so rare. Do you think he could be?”

“I don’t know. It would explain why he’d want to know the ins and outs of the Temple. And why he keeps trying to contact me. But there are other things it wouldn’t explain.” 

“Hiding in plain sight would make sense. His platform is technically pro-negotiations, but I know he’s had meetings with Separatist leaders who want all out war.” 

“Do you have proof of those meetings?” 

“Yes. But that alone wouldn’t prove anything. He could say he was trying to sway them.” 

“If he’s a Sith I can probably find out. But it’ll be dangerous.” 

“Don’t do it alone,” Padme said. “I’ll dig up what I can from here. But don’t let yourself be alone with him. I’ll do the same.” 

Anakin nodded and cut his trip short by a day. 

As soon as he set foot in the Temple hangar he comm’d Qui-Gon. “Are you still at the Temple?” 

“Yes,” was the reply. “Do you need something?”

“Yes. Can you come to my rooms? It’s important.” 

“Of course.” 

Anakin and Qui-Gon reached his rooms at the same time. Once inside Anakin told the older man about his suspicion. Then he asked Qui-Gon to cloak his presence while Anakin felt for his meridians. 

He did, and it was exactly the same feeling. 

“That doesn’t prove he’s a Sith though,” Qui-Gon said. “But it is troubling. As is his interest in you.” 

“But no one else can feel meridians like I can so they wouldn’t be able to replicate what I felt. But I think- I think it would make sense. Padme says he takes trips to the Outer Rim using private funds. And he’s met with enough Separatists to make it seem like more than just trying to sway people. His meetings are usually followed by conflicts on those planets. I have to find a way to out him. If not as a Sith than as a highly trained Force User.”

“That would be extremely dangerous.” 

“It’s dangerous to let him keep entering the Temple and making power bids in the Senate if he is what I think he is.” 

“Do your instincts truly tell you that he’s Dark?”

“They do.” 

“Very well. The Council is too fond of him for my tastes. Give me some time to think of a strategy.” Anakin nodded, but they couldn’t wait too long.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later Anakin had a nightmare. The Temple had been invaded by an army of Separatists. He was trying to protect the younglings but the Temple was burning. A dark presence unlike any he’d ever felt was coming near. He knew he was likely about to die but he had to do everything he could for those in his care. The presence approached and Anakin saw Palpatine’s face, eyes a horrible yellow and lightning emanating from his finger tips. 

He woke up panting, making sure it wasn’t really happening. But he knew he had to move soon. They couldn’t wait for a plan. 

Anakin would contact Palpatine. He needed to meet somewhere that was public but not in the Temple. The Senate would do. When the sun rose he comm’d Padme. 

“Anakin, is everything okay?” 

“Yes. I was curious though. Could you contact Palpatine and let him know I’d like to meet with him? Preferably at his office in the Senate building?” 

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes. Please, trust me on this.” 

“Fine, but remember our promise.” 

“Of course.” 

When Anakin told Qui-Gon that he had a plan to meet with Palpatine the Jedi Master was surprised. 

“You shouldn’t go alone. I’ll provide back up. A friend of mine will come as well. Obi-Wan will be here soon and likely wouldn’t let either of us do this without him.”

“Okay, but I have to go whenever Palpatine sets the meeting.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, he set it for less than two weeks out. Anakin supposed it was a bit ridiculous to wait with Qui-Gon for Obi-Wan’s ship to land but he was. When Obi-Wan stepped off and caught sight of them he grinned and ran to hug Anakin. Qui-Gon seemed surprised at not being greeted first. 

“We have much to discuss, my former Padawan,” Qui-Gon said. 

Once they were all in Qui-Gon’s rooms, Anakin informed him of the plan. 

“You’re going to go in there and what? Prod at his Force Signature? If he is a Sith you’ll get yourself killed!” 

“I’ll be careful. He probably won’t be on guard that late in the Senate building. He knows I don’t have Jedi training so he won’t be expecting me to read him.” 

“And when he knows that you know?” 

“That’s why you, Qui-Gon, and Master Vos will be nearby.” 

“That gives him too much time to hurt you!” 

“You should go together,” Qui-Gon said. “Say you want to talk about changing Jedi restrictions on romantic attachments.”

“What? Pretend to be a couple? It wouldn’t work. Palpatine keeps tabs on Anakin. If loud-mouthed younglings know he has a boyfriend then a Sith would as well.” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Anymore I mean. The loud-mouths know that, too.” Anakin said, amused. 

“What happened? I mean I apologize, it’s none of my business.” Obi-Wan blushed and shifted his weight. Qui-Gon tilted his head disbelievingly and Anakin kept talking. 

“It’s fine. It was mutual. But that could work. Us pretending to be sneaking around behind the Council’s back, asking for an outsider with influence to use it for us. Palpatine knows I don’t like him but he might believe I need his help.” 

“You’ll have to be convincing,” Qui-Gon said. “Be seen spending time together at the Temple. And outside it.” 

“We do that anyway,” Anakin said. “We were going to get dinner tonight.”

“Hm. Yes, go somewhere here on the Upper Rim. Touch a few too many times for it to be casual. There are always people with cameras in the Upper Rim waiting to catch Senators with escorts. Use Council credits to cover it. When this is finished I believe they won’t mind.” 

“Well, if I’m being taken out somewhere nice, I better get changed,” Anakin said. 

“You should both wear civilian clothes,” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan sighed and left for his own small room to get changed. When Qui-Gon was alone again, he smiled to himself. Sometimes people made things too easy. Though speaking of seeking someone out for pleasant company, he needed to go by the Archives to see if Shmi had anything on her schedule for the evening. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was NOT unable to stop staring at Anakin. It wasn’t his fault that Anakin looked frankly amazing in his evening robes. They clung to his broad chest tightly and the dark blue color looked fantastic against his tanned skin. He didn’t entertain a single thought about running a hand into the V of them and touching Anakin’s chest. 

When Anakin leaned in to touch his forearm at dinner he was pretty sure he saw a holocamera go off. While not a Jedi, Anakin was still rumored to be the “Chosen One” of some kind. 

Anakin was having a hard time not enjoying his friend’s appearance as well. The dark grey robes Obi-Wan was wearing teased the top of the Snippet he still wore. Conversation flowed easily and the food really was excellent. It was too easy to think they were really on a date. And too easy to think that Obi-Wan cared about him like that. 

Obi-Wan asked after Ahsoka and few of other younglings he knew by name. He said he sympathized with the anxiety of not finding a Master as he nearly hadn’t. 

“Seriously?! But you’re like the best of the best. Your mission times and successes are some of the best in the Temple.” Crap. Not that he’d been stalking his friend. 

Obi-Wan flushed at the praise at least. “I was angry as a child. And a bit entitled. Thankfully I grew out of it in time for Master Qui-Gon to keep me around.” 

“I was angry a lot too. Mostly at being a slave and how my mom was treated.” 

“Your anger was justifiable. Mine was less so. But I am very glad that things worked out as they did.”

Anakin sipped his wine. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a family though?”

“Yes, I think we all have to deal with that in one way or another. But I also wasn’t raised within a family for very long. I hardly remember what having a parent or sibling was like.” 

“I want ten kids. Or at least a few. Mom and I were all we had but I think if things had been different she’d have wanted a big family, too. So I can at least give her a bunch of grandkids.”

“Well you’re certainly well prepared for parenthood.” 

“Thanks. Sai said he wanted kids, but I don’t think he really did. Which is fine. We weren’t some perfect couple but it does hurt to miss having that. Ahsoka said she was glad she’d never fall in love. And she offered to beat Sai up. But it must be hard learning to control your emotions like that. I mean I wasn’t in love with him, but people don’t always plan on falling for someone.”

“No, it’s very hard for emotional teenagers to practice that kind of discipline, especially. I mean half of fourteen year olds swear they’re in love one day and then get selective amnesia about it the next.” 

Anakin laughed. “That’s true. Last week Katooni said she was going to marry Zatt. The relationship lasted until snack time. Heartbreaking to divide up the juice portions like that.” 

Obi-Wan laughed fully at that and Anakin loved the sound of it. 

When they got back to the Temple they detoured through the Creche. Most of the younglings were asleep but Ahsoka was up with her human friend Daara. 

“Why are you two dressed up?” She asked immediately. 

“We had dinner,” Anakin said. “Nice to see you too. I actually thought it might be good for Obi-Wan and you to talk. He was really nervous about getting chosen by a Master too.” 

“But you’re awesome!” Ahsoka said indignantly. 

“Thank you. But I nearly wasn’t a padawan. My Master originally wanted nothing to do with me. And I hear that you’re very talented and you stopped skipping classes long ago. I imagine you’ll be chosen by a Master before you’re thirteen.” 

“Really?” Ahsoka worried her lower lip. 

“Really. Both of you, actually. I hear good things.” 

“Will you take a padawan?” Daara asked. 

“Maybe once I’m a Master with a bit more experience.” 

“Why can’t you have a padawan?” Ahsoka asked Anakin. “You teach us combat and mechanics Healing. Shouldn’t the future Creche Master show the next person how to do it right?” 

“Hah, maybe we’ll see about that,” Anakin said. 

“But I guess you’ll have your own family one day too?” Daara asked. 

“Yes. But family is a big word that can include a lot of people. Once you’re Jedi off on your own missions, I’ll still be here when you come back. Maybe one day I’ll even show you where I get that jerky from.” 

“Thanks, Skyguy.” Ahsoka hugged him and he reached down to accept it. After hugs from Daara and the rest of the kids that were still up, Anakin bid goodnight to Creche Master Tia and he and Obi-Wan headed back to their rooms. 

“Well, I think we’ve given people enough to talk about,” Anakin grinned

“Yes, though it would be wrong of me if I didn’t walk you back to your rooms,” Obi-Wan smiled back. 

“Such a gentleman,” Anakin joked. Though he wasn’t sure if he had it in him to do this again. His chest ached just a bit from how much he wished the whole thing was real.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long hug goodnight, Obi-Wan made the walk back to his own rooms. His head was spinning again. Anakin was nearly nineteen now and while it wasn’t immoral to want him, it was still something that couldn’t happen. The young man was brave enough to put himself in danger to out a possible Sith. He was kind, intelligent, and he would make an excellent father.

He would eventually marry, Obi-Wan reminded himself. He’d find someone who was as loyal as he was and have a family. Obi-Wan’s heart clenched at that. Part of him ached to be that partner. But he was a Jedi. He wanted to be a Jedi. He just...thought he was long past passion and attachment. Even if Anakin did care for him, he deserved better than a partner who had to sneak around and break rules to be with him. Anakin was capable of so much love and he deserved to be loved fully in return. 

And if Obi-Wan broke into his liquor stores that night, it was his business.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin found the week passed quickly. Ahsoka asked him if he and Obi-Wan were closer than just friends and he sputtered and said of course not. But she didn’t look like she believed him. 

He passed a Healing exam on pre-surgical examination and celebrated with Barriss, who also asked about how much time he spent with a certain Knight. He said he had no idea what she meant. 

He nearly forgot his own Life Day. He woke up and his mother had made a huge breakfast. “It’s not everyday my boy turns nineteen,” she said smiling. 

Apparently she’d also mentioned something to Ahsoka. 

She presented him with a crystal when he went to the Creche. 

“Ahsoka, is this a kyber crystal?!” 

“I found two when Master Yoda took us to the caves. I figured the other one was meant for you. It felt like your presence.” 

Anakin pocketed the tiny crystal and hugged his charge. 

“You remember all our birthdays,” the Togruta girl said. “It’s only fair.” 

Apparently his mother had told everyone. When he got home that night Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Barriss were there and his mother had made enough food to feed a small army. 

Anakin gave Qui-Gon a pointed look about the arm he had around his mother’s shoulders. It looked more than friendly. But he accepted hugs from everyone. Wine was poured liberally and Qui-Gon kissed his mother on the cheek as he left. 

Barriss left next, and then it was the three of them. 

“So you’re the boy Anakin made a Japor Snippet for,” Shmi said, seeing the pendant peaking out of Obi-Wan’s robes. 

“Um, yes. Just before my Trials. For good luck.” 

Anakin had turned an interesting red color. 

“Well, it’s good to know it went to someone worthy. If it hadn’t, I’d be honor bound as a mother to make sure the unworthy recipient never took another breath.” 

“Mom!”

“Of course, dear. It’s time for me to turn in as well.” 

When he and Obi-Wan were alone he apologized for his mother’s alcohol-laden comments. 

“Not to worry,” Obi-Wan assured. “She wants to protect you.”

“She could be a bit more subtle about it. I mean I had my first relationship and break up. I don’t need my mom threatening people. Not that you’re-I mean you’re obviously a Jedi.” He finished lamely. 

“I am. I almost always think I made the right decision.” 

“Almost?”

“Almost. No Jedi is perfect. Every now and then I think I’m past attachment, but sometimes I meet someone who makes me realize I’m not.” 

“But attachment is temporary, right? Not like real love. And like you said, if you wanted to just have sex, you could.” 

“Yes, but I’ve never viewed sex like that. As separate from emotion. Touch is meaningful to me. So I’ve never engaged in sex.” 

“Oh. I didn’t realize.” 

“I mean many Jedi don’t.” 

“Right. Of course.” Anakin was aware of how close they were standing. He very much wanted to reach out and feel the reddish stubble on Obi-Wan’s jaw and kiss him. But the man was talking about celibacy. He couldn’t. 

“I mean I’ve heard good things,” Obi-Wan said, meaning it to be a joke but realizing he sounded a bit depressed. 

“I’m a fan,” Anakin admitted. “Though only with the right partner. I don’t think I’ll find one of those for a very long time.” 

“And why’s that?” Obi-Wan moved closer. 

“The person I want doesn’t want me. And that’s okay. But it’ll take me awhile to stop hurting.” 

“No one should make you hurt.” Gods, what was he supposed to do with that?

“It’s not always about intent. But I’ll be fine. I’m sure you should get some sleep if we’re going to keep this up.” There, he gave Obi-Wan an out. 

“Of course. Good night.” 

He was very proud of himself for not crying over the realization that he was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days moved on and Obi-Wan was always nearby. By the time the day of his meeting with Palpatine arrived he was almost surprised at how fast it had gone by. 

They entered his office together, close but not too close. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” The old man smiled almost lecherously. Anakin reminded himself to keep his dinner down and smile. 

“We-I was hoping that you might use some of the influence you have in the Council. Subtly, of course.” Anakin said. 

“And to what end? Surely a Knight such as Kenobi has enough influence of his own.” 

“I-the Jedi Code is too strict,” Obi-Wan said, allowing Anakin to feel the Senator’s presence. “The Jedi do much for the Republic. It seems as though they could allow us something in return.” 

Anakin reached through the Force and this was the tricky part. He only meant to feel out the man’s presence, not feel it directly. But it was like stepping onto quicksand. He found himself being pulled in by a Darkness that seemed to go on forever. He was sliding away, unable to move though he sensed that Palpatine was standing. Obi-Wan grabbed his hand and somehow he was back in his own body again, away from the human shaped void sitting in front of him. 

“Well done, young man. Though I didn’t think you’d be foolish enough to confront me. The two of you are hardly a match for me.” And the man’s eyes were yellow now. “However I could forgive you, Anakin. I can show you true power. The likes of which these Jedi fools could never know. All you have to do is prove yourself worthy. Kill the Knight, and we could rule this galaxy together.”

“Power? That’s what you’re offering me?”

“I know, no one has ever offered you your birthright before. But I’m not afraid of you like the Jedi are.” 

Anakin was floored. That was it? He wanted to rule? “That’s...predictable I guess,” Anakin mused. “But I don’t care about ruling anyone. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“What-Of course it does! It’s the only meaningful thing there is!” 

“No. Frankly I pity you. I don’t ever want my presence to feel like yours.” At that the old man pulled a ‘saber. 

“If you’re both that weak then I’ll happily dispatch of you.” But then Qui-Gon and Quinlan were there and all three Jedi were engaged in all out combat. Everything happened very quickly. Quinlan was choking on nothing, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were barely enough to distract the Sith lord, and Anakin knew what he had to do. He reached deep into the Force and pulled it around him like a shield. Then he borrowed Quinlan’s ‘saber. He wasn’t sure how he knew to do what he was about to, but he wasn’t going to question it. He reached into the no-longer-really-a-man’s meridian flow. He felt the Darkness flow constantly around him like a second blood supply, keeping him alive and stronger than anyone his age had a right to be. It was an abomination and he wasn’t sure how the kriffing Council had missed this. He focused on the Major meridian points in the signature. 

The Senator felt was he was doing and screamed in protest, dropping Quinlan and coming after Anakin, who deflect the blow easily with his borrowed weapon. He tightened his awareness around all those points of Force flow and held on. Palpatine threw his hands up, begging for Anakin to not do this one thing. He didn’t relish the thought and he did consider not going through with it for a moment. But then he thought of the younglings he cared for and what their lives would be like with this man on the loose. How they’d never have to go to war this way, and that decided it. He crushed those meridians as strongly as if they were flower stems in his hand. The Senator crumpled to a heap on the floor but not before he got a last desperate swing in at Anakin. Anakin stumbled. He’d been focusing so much on the energy lines and sensing them with his arm extended that he hadn’t been guarding himself properly. Pain like nothing he’d ever felt coursed through him and he was vaguely aware of watching his own arm fall away. There was a deep pain in his side as well. But he’d neutralized the threat, that was what mattered. Even if he’d used up every bit of energy he had to do it. Obi-Wan was above him and safe. Good. He’d done his job.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up he was aware that he felt like he was floating. It was nice. Peaceful. Then he realized he was literally floating. He was suspended in bacta with a breathing mask. He fought the initial panic down and made himself go back to sleep. He desperately needed it. 

The second time he woke up he was in a room at the Healer’s. And he wasn’t alone. His mom was slumped over, sleeping in a chair, her dark hair tied up in a messy bun. Obi-Wan was there too, sitting on the floor in meditation. He was the first to notice that Anakin was awake. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan leaned over him, grinning ear to ear. His mother was awake at that, hugging him tightly. He knew he must be on painkillers given the body buzz he had. But then why did his arm hurt so much? Oh. He look down to realize that he was missing it from just below the elbow joint. He remembered stopping Palpatine, then losing his arm, the pain in his side. 

“Is Palpatine still alive?” Anakin asked. He had to know they’d stopped him. 

“He is,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Though he wishes he wasn’t. You-you completely destroyed his ability to access the Force. He’s in Republic custody awaiting trial. Senator Amidala has been leading efforts to restructure in the wake of a Sith Lord infiltrating the Temple and the Senate. Qui-Gon and Quinlan are fine as well. Anakin, you may have almost single handedly averted a galaxy wide war.” 

“You helped. And hey, is the ‘single-handed’ part a joke about my right arm?” 

“You-you’re ridiculous,” Obi-Wan grinned. “And impossible and amazing.” Anakin had to flush at that. 

“I always knew you were meant for great things,” his mother smiled. “Though pull that again and I’ll have your hide.” 

Sitting up Anakin realized that there were flowers and drawings all over his room. He’d recognize the younglings’ handiwork anywhere. 

“They were inconsolable when they found out you were hurt. We weren’t even sure that you would wake up.” His mom continued. “I spent a lot of time with them over the past week. Every single one of them wanted to draw you something to help you feel better.” Anakin was blaming the pain meds for the few tears he had to wipe away. 

“I can’t wait to see them all. Though I’m not looking forward to talking to the Council. Or getting used to this,” he gestured to his arm. 

“When you’re ready, you’ll have the finest prosthetic available,” Obi-Wan assured him. Anakin took a deep breath and reminded himself to be grateful that everyone he loved was alive. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he woke up he didn’t need to much more time at the Healer’s. He was tapering off of pain meds and sadly they did nothing for phantom pain. He forced himself to meditate on realigning his own meridians to work with his altered physical form. 

Two days after being released he had to report to the Council. At least Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Quinlan reported with him. Anakin had to explain how he’d found the crucial meridians in the Senator’s body and crushed them, ensuring that the man’s access to the Force had been discontinued. Some of the Council feared him for being able to do it even though it had nearly killed him. But Yoda said the Force felt at peace again. Anakin said he wasn’t going anywhere, but if they’d take him seriously that non-Jedi Sensitives deserved ‘saber training too he’d appreciate it. He also asked for his own room. He loved his mom but he didn’t believe for a second that Qui-Gon had been over there just because he was worried about Anakin. He also said he didn’t think that Jedi should have to choose between families and serving the Order, but what did he know. He’d only been able to sense a Sith where everyone else had failed. He’d left the Council in an uproar but at least Qui-Gon had been amused. 

When he finally made it to the Creche he found himself swarmed by younglings. Ahsoka was horrified that he’d lost an arm but impressed that the Chosen One had saved the galaxy where an entire Council had failed. He spent time with every kid who had missed him and thanked them for their gifts to his room. 

At the two week mark he was mostly healed and ready for a prosthesis, though not ready to leave the Temple. The Core was in an uproar over a Senator seen as crucial to the Republic being a Sith. Palpatine himself had died a few days ago. Anakin didn’t know if it was because he’d cut the man off from the Force or not. He didn’t particularly care. 

He was moving his few belongings into his new one room apartment in the Temple and trying to get used to the new hand, which he’d made his own adjustments to. He hadn’t been avoiding Obi-Wan except, well, he had been. 

So he wasn’t too surprised to find the Knight in his door way, offering to help. He helped Anakin push boxes around in silence until he stopped and asked what was wrong. 

Anakin took a deep breath. He had faced a Sith and won. He’d faced Ahsoka’s anger at his near death and won. He could do this. 

“Obi-Wan, I’ll always consider you to be a friend. But I can’t do this.” 

“Do what?” 

Anakin arched an eyebrow. “Seriously? Obi-Wan, I’m in love with you. Hell, I think everyone knows except you. It hurts too much to be around you. I’ll get over it eventually but for now...I just can’t. I need you to respect that.” At least Obi-Wan did look properly stunned. It was slightly gratifying. 

“Anakin I-I care for you too. Believe me.” 

“Yeah. But you don’t love me. And you’re a Jedi. You’ve wanted to be a Jedi since the day I met you. Since way before then.”

“I can want other things.”

“Don’t toy with me. If I asked you to leave, to be with me, would you?” 

“It’s not fair to spring that on me. You don’t have to consider leaving the Creche.” 

Anakin deflated a bit. “That’s true. But if it was the only way then I would. Though I get that it’s not something I’ve trained my entire life for, either.”

“Anakin. I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you.” 

“But we can’t be together! Look, I’m sorry. But I’ve never just wanted to be your friend. That isn’t fair to either of us. Like I said. I just need some space. Can you please give me that?” 

“I-of course.” And then he was gone. 

Anakin wasn’t sure what to do with his emotions. He wouldn’t take over as full time Creche Master for awhile so he tried to heal, get used to his new arm. He trained with Mace again. He even ventured outside and enjoyed dressing down nosy reporters with holocameras. 

He spent time with the Younglings. Ahsoka said it wasn’t right that someone who prevented a war was sad and he said he wished things worked that way. Daara and Zatt agreed but he was able to distract them with some games. A few more weeks went by and he was left to his own devices. The Council met almost every day and the sessions lasted for hours on end. The Senate was also constantly in session, with Knights being sent on diplomatic missions left and right. He tried to keep himself in the dark about Obi-Wan’s status. Qui-Gon resigned but stayed on at the Temple to help in an advisory role. No one seemed overly surprised as the man had always been a bit of a maverick. Anakin was proud of himself for not resenting Obi-Wan for remaining a Jedi. Resentment over someone's duty was something Palpatine would have advocated for. But serving the galaxy wasn’t a minor commitment. He’d been invited to a few restructuring meetings but he didn’t have the guts to get through one. He appreciated that the Council wanted input from non-Jedi but it would hurt too much to go in there and wonder why he wasn’t enough for Obi-Wan. He sent his suggestions along with Mace when the man had a spare moment to spar with him. 

Several weeks out from telling Obi-Wan and he was starting to feel better. Kind of. Not really. But he would eventually, he was sure of it. 

He was sitting with Ahsoka and Daara, telling them that now more Masters than ever were considering taking on padawans because they wouldn’t have to worry about them in a war zone. And it was true. The Temple felt full on many days and public sparring matches among the younglings were frequently held. Ahsoka was saying she wasn’t convinced that being a Jedi was so honorable if the Jedi were the reason Anakin hadn’t been able to properly defend himself and had lost an arm. He told her they were starting to see reason and that as soon as he could, he’d use the crystal she’d given him to make his own. Then Ahsoka had looked up at Obi-Wan approaching. And of course she’d felt Anakin’s fear spike. 

“No one is allowed here who makes Anakin sad,” she said defiantly, arms across her chest. 

“Yeah,” Daara and Zatt echoed. Katooni was the youngest in the group assembled around him but she also moved in front of Anakin. 

“I appreciate what you’re all doing, but Obi-Wan is a good guy. Can you all give us a minute? Actually, go brainstorm about pranks. The Council has been a little too busy lately for their own good. The best idea gets to pick the holovid tomorrow.” 

Grumbling but intrigued with their task, the small army left him alone with the Knight. 

“What are you doing here?” Anakin asked, only slightly defensive. 

“I did a lot of thinking. And I, well I was hoping that we could come to a decision.” 

“We?” 

“Yes. If you want. I’ve been speaking with Qui-Gon and the Council a great deal. And meditating about my place and what it is that I want. About how the Order nearly fell because we couldn’t recognize a powerful Sith when we had the chance. What I feel for your isn’t attachment. Attachment is a word better applied to lust or infatuation. What I feel for you is love. I had to be sure before I told you. And if you want me, I’m yours. I can take on a teaching position at the Temple. We’re going to be needing a lot more of them. We’re going to offer younglings a different kind of apprenticeship. One where they can be teachers, with lives and families, but still part of the Order. The Temple has relied on Knights far too much. There are entire skillsets that have fallen by the wayside. Ones we need to relearn and teach again. So. There it is.” 

Anakin was gobsmacked. 

“You-I-what?” Obi-Wan smiled. 

“I-Of course you can think about it. I just thought you should know. That if I stay it will be for you. And if you don’t want me to, then I’ll go.” He was shuffling a bit and making to head for the exit when Anakin grabbed the front of his robes. 

“You mean it? You’re completely sure?” 

“Of course I am. This is serious for me. This is everything.” 

Anakin leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s. The kiss was gentle but still the best one in Anakin’s memory. When he pulled back he could sense how happy Obi-Wan was. In fact the man reached up and pulled his face down again and Anakin relaxed, wrapping his arms around the man. That time when they pulled apart they had an audience. 

“Kissing is still gross. But if you make Anakin sad again I’ll end you,” Ahsoka said. 

Obi-Wan blushed and stepped back but told the girl that her words were fair. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Obi-Wan came back to Anakin’s room with him. They didn’t rush things but kriff it felt good to just fall asleep together and know they’d wake up the same way. 

He met with the Council more after that and Obi-Wan helped get a training schedule ready for non-Jedi Temple members. Ahsoka was chosen as a padawan and she promised to write Anakin all the time about her adventures. Other younglings took time to consider their newly opened options and Anakin agreed to teach classes on Healing as well as meditation techniques and working with raw energy. 

Qui-Gon and his mother got an apartment together outside the Temple and Anakin and Obi-Wan were frequent guests. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin were considering asking for a one bedroom of their own. One night they were in bed, taking their time as they often did with soft touches. Obi-Wan had never had a sexual partner before so they were going slow and it was honestly kind of thrilling for Anakin. Obi-Wan was so responsive and they could drive each other mad with just lips and hands. 

Obi-Wan had two slick fingers inside him, and Anakin was nearly incoherent. “Want you,” he panted against the older man’s throat. “Please, want you so much. Need you to come inside me.” 

Obi-Wan paused. “Are you sure, love?” 

“Yes.” He kissed his partner for emphasis. “Please.” He felt Obi-Wan shudder against him. 

“Of course.” A third finger was added and Anakin bucked his hips, desperate for friction. 

“I’m ready.” He whined. Thankfully Obi-Wan removed his fingers and coated his own erection. He lined himself up carefully. Anakin wrapped his legs around his waist and oh, the first push and stretch of muscle was so good. “More, please,” he panted. Obi-Wan’s forearms fell to either side of his head as he bottomed out and they both groaned. 

“You’re so perfect,” Obi-Wan murmured. “So tight and hot.” He withdrew and snapped his hips forward. “And you love it so much don’t you?” 

“Gods, you know I do. Love this, love you.” Anakin started stroking himself with his left hand. 

“Always so gorgeous when you touch yourself,” Obi-Wan murmured. He readjusted his angle and thrust in again and Anakin made a broken noise. 

“There! Again!” Anakin demanded. Obi-Wan moved faster against the spot and all he could feel or think or process was Anakin coming apart underneath him. He sped up and soon Anakin was crying out, hot liquid spurting over both of them. The sight was perfect and Obi-Wan fucked into his partner as fast as he could, biting down on the younger man’s shoulder as he came hard. 

After they were both cleaned up a bit Obi-Wan asked tentatively. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“Of course not,” Anakin replied, curling into his chest. “Well, I might be just a little sore tomorrow but in a good way. That was perfect.” 

“Mm. Maybe I’ll have an advantage when we spar in a few hours then.” 

“You wish,” Anakin grinned. He’d finally been allowed to craft his own ‘saber with the crystal Ahsoka had gifted him. The bright orange blade was a source of pride for him. He settled in for another hour of sleep before a day of teaching younglings started. Maybe he’d even catch Obi-Wan helping them carry out pranks as the man swore he absolutely didn’t do. He smiled. Life was pretty good.


End file.
